


Forgive me

by Harian



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 好兆头au - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harian/pseuds/Harian
Relationships: 大泽骏弥/川尻莲
Kudos: 5





	Forgive me

恶魔回来的次数越来越频繁了，但每次都会带着多多少少的伤，黑色的羽毛慢慢将完全将自己包裹住，只留一点点缝隙，透过恶魔的羽毛，他看到了祷告台上那萎靡着的白色玫瑰花，花瓣从轮齿般的边缘卷曲着变成了浅褐色，支撑着玫瑰花的绿色枝叶也跟着一起枯萎着；

耳边那羽毛滑过圣经的声音越来越大，浓重的喘息声配合着黑胶唱机里那懒散的哼唱声混合在了一起；

黑色羽毛滑过自己身体，自己的身体便不受控制般晃动，上一秒还在天空中，下一秒便坠入了深渊。

“原谅我，神父。”男孩在他耳边低声呢喃着，不停重复着同一句话。

他当初就不应该轻信了这张纯真的脸庞。

恶魔与天使交战的年代，人间只不过双方完美的战场，恶魔诱惑着纯洁的灵魂堕落，天使控制着人类脆弱的灵魂。

人类自会反抗，教廷便是抵抗恶魔入侵祈望上帝保护的中流砥柱。

其中有一个小镇自战乱初期到末期一直保持着平和的样子，传说中那是受人类有史以来最伟大的银发神父川尻莲所包庇的地方，恶魔与天使都不敢去打扰了这份清净，据说这位神父从出生便就是银发，是是上帝派来的天使，是来守护人类的。

深夜做完祷告的川尻莲是在教堂的角落里发现了男孩，男孩在地上缩成了一团，痛苦的在地上挣扎着，原本那黑色的亮羽此时无力的拖在地上，腹部插着一把暗黑色的利刃，正缓缓的流着暗红色的液体。

恶魔身上的衣服残缺的不成样子，脸上透露着苍白而又痛苦的表情，昏暗的烛光轻柔的散落在他的身上，给他的身子镀了一层暖光，那双眼睛直勾勾的看向自己，明明是痛苦的表情，但他的眼睛却灵动的像是星辰里不断闪烁的小星星那般，竟然川尻莲一瞬间分不清对方究竟是天使还是恶魔，是痛苦还是快乐。

“原谅我，神父”

就是这一幕，让川尻莲的理智完全被吞没了，以至于将一只恶魔私藏在了自己的教堂。

教堂那五彩斑斓的琉璃彷佛一个漩涡不停的旋转着，那黑色的羽毛察觉到了自己的不专心，突然收缩了起来，将川尻莲牢牢地套在了怀里。

“嗯……”川尻莲被对方顶的厉害了，忍不住叫出了声；

“神父，你的身体竟然可以柔软到这种地步……”身后的恶魔贴在川尻莲的耳边说着，加重了身下的动作。

恶魔的名字叫大泽骏弥，川尻莲曾多次想问是什么样的经历，才会让一直恶魔的眼里浮现着星辰，但每次一遇到这个话题，对方便紧闭着双唇，不再说一个字。

上帝那忠实的仆人正在被亵渎着，在圣坛下，在他们的注视下，川尻莲一抬头便能看到那紧闭着的耶稣圣像，那圣母玛利亚那神圣的微笑。

“啊……上帝…救…救救我吧”

川尻莲做出了最后的挣扎，但除了引来了对方的嗤笑之外便再也没有别的可以期待的事情发生了；

他现在全身酥麻乏力着，青青紫紫一大片的大腿根部止不住的哆嗦，银色的头发已经被汗水所打湿，生理性的泪水在对方一次又一次的冲撞中蒙住了自己的视线，几十年来从来未曾下过暴雨的小镇此时正下着滂沱大雨，教堂里那昏暗的灯光随着暴雨的大小忽明忽暗，他闭上了眼睛开始断断续续的起祈祷着。

在川尻莲刚刚和这只乖巧的恶魔熟稔起来之后，镇子上就传来了恶魔四骑士之首的“死亡”失踪的消息，失踪前出现的最后一个地点便是受川尻莲庇护的这所小镇，消息出现之后人心惶惶，以至于这两天教堂内来祷告的人挤满了大厅。

身为神父，天职所在，川尻莲几乎是在一瞬间就怀疑上了大泽骏弥。

但对方只是面对自己单膝下跪，亲吻着川尻莲的手背，信誓旦旦的说着他不是。

“神父可曾想过一只恶魔不具备恶魔该有的品质，甚至他比天使善良得更像是天使，那他算什么？”

大泽骏弥那一直闪耀着星星的眼眸此时像是静止了一般，屏住呼吸等待着自己的答案；

这打破了川尻莲固有的认知，自天堂与地狱交战之后，身为神父的他，自然义无反顾站在了天堂这一边，将所有恶魔都被他打下了十恶不赦的罪名；

没有办法回答，川尻莲一句话都说不出来，最后只能将自己的手从对方的唇边拿走，放在了恶魔的那乖顺的头发上，以示安慰。

“神父，你总是渴望着上帝，将一切都献给了上帝，偶尔也来关怀一下撒旦的门徒吧，毕竟你有着一颗普度众生的心。”

恶魔低沉的声音回荡在他的耳边，炽热的喘息落在了他的后背上，随着恶魔的心跳摆动着。

像是惩罚自己一般，恶魔将自己的身体翻转了过来，纤细笔直的两条腿被黑色的翅膀大力分开，折到了他的胸口，川尻莲感觉到恶魔那坚挺的欲望试图再次进入了自己那已经被操熟的柔软无比的后穴，再次被塞满的肿胀感让他下意识的扭动着腰肢，配合着恶魔的行动。

随着大泽骏弥每一次的上下推进，神父那张禁欲苍白的脸渐渐被欲望的潮红布满，比起大泽骏弥，川尻莲更像极了一只贪恋欲望的恶魔。

大泽骏弥不过到镇上一个月的时间，却已经十分熟稔的了解教堂里的每一件事情，无论大大小小，这倒是令川尻莲为之一惊。

由于镇子上最近的不太平，近日来做祷告的人也特别多，这加重了川尻莲的偏头痛，在某日的弥撒结束，川尻莲迫切的想要脱下这身高领及踝的黑色长袍，好好休息一下，却被大泽骏弥拦了下来。

“原谅我，神父”

“我想要忏悔”

川尻莲坐了下来，静待着对方的再次开口。

“恶魔因为过于善良，总是完不成撒旦交给他的任务，他没有办法对人类下手，也没有办法将人类引入歧途，所以倍受其他恶魔残酷的折磨”  
恶魔的眼角微微泛着红色，含着泪的眼睛让川尻莲的心猛的一软；

“折磨他的恶魔有很多，带头的是一位天启骑士，骑士将恶魔囚禁了起来，将暴力、残酷与愤怒注入了恶魔，占据了恶魔的每一个细胞，令他充满了邪恶的力量，此时的恶魔充满了黑暗的力量，他需要发泄，需要破坏他所能看到的一切，骑士冷眼看着这一切，藐视地将恶魔带到了一所平和安详的小镇，瞳孔已变成血红色的恶魔此时没有了任何理智，他的世界看不到别的任何颜色了，只剩红色和黑色占满了他的视线。”

说到这时，大泽骏弥他用发抖的双手捂住了嘴，企图掩盖住他的痛苦。

恶魔那悲伤的情绪感染了川尻莲，不知不觉眼泪已顺着脸颊滑落下来，他握住了大泽骏弥的手说：“这不是你的错”

大泽骏弥回握住了川尻莲的手，缓和了一下自己的情绪继续说道：“自此之后，恶魔便失去了生气，他开始自暴自弃，尝试过各种他能想到的办法来杀死自己，但都没有成功”  
“后来恶魔去找了他唯一的朋友，求着他最好的朋友天使将那一把羽刃刺进他的心脏，天使一口否决了恶魔的请求，但天使无法看到恶魔这样自我残杀下去，中征得恶魔的同意之后，便消除了恶魔的记忆”

“恶魔后来恢复记忆了吗”

“天使本以为他们可以继续像以前一样在一起了，但不再记得天使的恶魔对待天使像一个陌生人，不会和自己开玩笑，也不会将有趣的事说给自己听，天使无法忍受一个不再记得自己的恶魔，最终将恶魔的记忆恢复了”

“所以恶魔的记忆恢复了吗？”

“没有，天使的法力在恶魔的身上失效了，或许是恶魔的潜意识里选择让这段记忆永远沉睡下去，没有记忆便从未曾发生过”

“神父是怎样看待这个故事的呢？”

“愿主与你同在，也与你的心灵同在，不要留恋不值得的过去，要展望寄予希望的未来”

川尻莲握住了胸前的十字架向大泽骏弥说道，对方失落的眼神让川尻莲十分的不舒服，彷佛一个被遗忘了许久未曾发光的星星。

满脸失望的大泽骏弥向前抱住了川尻莲。

神父没有拒绝，只是在他的耳边说着“保佑你，我的孩子”

他们呼吸的热气喷在彼此的脸上，川尻莲感觉到自己的心跳猛烈的跳动着。

大泽骏弥用指尖轻抚着川尻莲的唇瓣，慢慢抚向下巴，最终停留在神父那高挺的黑色长袍。

最终吻上了川尻莲的唇，和预想中的一模一样，他被神父推开了。

“不…不可以吗”

川尻莲沉重的叹了口气，最终抬手解开了大泽骏弥那深蓝色衬衫的扣子，最后顺着他的手臂滑落了下来，和自己已经被对方脱下的黑色的长袍混在了一起。

大泽骏弥将他推到了在祷告台的地板上，将川尻莲的手腕禁锢在头顶上，他吃痛的呻吟声对于恶魔的欲望有增无减。

他凑上前伏在川尻莲的身躯之上，手指探向了神父的口中，玩弄起了对方那娇柔的的舌头，等到手指沾满了津液，大泽骏弥将手指拿了出来，重新低下头深吻住了川尻莲，彼此的嘴唇互相碾压着，摩擦着，而手指顺着那条缝隙，轻轻的插入又缓慢的旋转按压着。

躺在地上的川尻莲有些不适的扭动着腰身，但并没有排斥身体身体里进入的异物。

神父那从未接纳过别人的地方又小又紧，轻易的便被手指占满了，当大泽骏弥的两根手指缓慢推进时，他勾上了恶魔的肩膀，指尖嵌入了恶魔的皮肤，当他全部接纳了三根手指之后，他再也忍不住了，从牙缝里慢慢泄露出了小声的呜咽呻吟声，

大泽骏弥勃起的下身迫不及待地贴上了川尻莲的后穴，放弃了与他舌尖的交缠，转而舔吮撕咬着神父的上半身，直到青红交织的吻痕遍布白净无暇的躯体，他舔舐轻咬川尻莲的一边的乳粒，直到他们发硬凸起，露出玫瑰色的深红，神父发出一阵阵呻吟和呢喃交错的声音，这令大泽骏弥更加想要占有川尻莲。

川尻莲感受到了对方正缓慢的进入自己的身体，最后顶到自己的深端。

“神父，别紧张，放松下来”

恶魔抚向自己的眉头，试图平复着自己的疼痛，最后川尻莲大口喘着气松开了紧皱的眉毛，随着大泽骏弥每次的挺进，川尻莲那张禁欲苍白的脸逐渐被欲望的潮红布满，他的每一次深入都将自己重重抛向云端。随着高潮的到来，川尻莲可以感受到自己深深嵌入对方后背的指甲里已经有了湿滑的液体的存在。

“莲桑……”

结束时对方那热烈而又深情的目光让川尻莲久久不能忘怀，那目光就彷佛是两个人认识了很久很久的样子。

随着对方的一下重击，高潮接踵而至，那滚烫的液体让川尻莲再次想起来当时对方所讲的这个故事，身体开始不受控制的颤抖着，川尻莲从琉璃般的五彩玻璃的反光中发现了自己那长长的尖耳朵，还有头顶那一对黑色的角，和一条黑色的长尾巴，像蛇一样的缠绕在了大泽骏弥的腿上，尾巴尖随着高潮的结束也逐渐放松了下来，而那对翅膀，笼罩在他的身侧，占据着他眼角的视野，黑色的羽翼泛着明亮的光泽。

川尻莲不敢相信看着玻璃中的自己，怔住了数十秒之后，大泽骏弥怀里的神父……恶魔才放松了下来，伏趴在大泽骏弥的心口上大声的喘息着。

所有的一切他都想起来了，他才是那个倍受折磨的恶魔，他才是那个屠杀了整个小镇的恶魔，也是他去求着大泽骏弥将天使的羽刃刺进自己的心脏，小镇的平和也向来不是受川尻莲的庇护，而是一直以来都受大泽骏弥这个天使长的庇护。

是的，他才是那个所谓的恶魔，那个不像恶魔的恶魔，那个比天使还有善良的恶魔，这也是他为什么一直偏头痛的原因，就算没有魔性，但终归是恶魔，怎能不受圣洁的摧残，而现在正在拥抱着自己的对方，一只被自己喊为“恶魔”的大泽骏弥，他才是上帝的那一方，是天使，还是带领着天使发号施令的天使长，这便是对方为什么这么熟练教堂的事务，为什么他知道圣经的每一句话，每一个故事。

“终于想起来了吗”

像是看穿了自己的疑问一般，大泽骏弥闭上了双眼，转而又猛然的睁开，两道夺目的白光迸发出来，照亮了整间教堂，黑羽瞬间被纯白的颜色洗礼着，最终与圣光一起绽放开来。

“为什么要装成恶魔的样子？”

炫目的圣光骤然熄灭，黑夜里的光点消失，教堂又变回了黯淡无光的样子，只剩几个在觉醒中存活下来的蜡烛继续散发着微弱的光辉。

“为了能更接近更了解你一点”

“胡说”

要说有谁比他川尻莲更了解他自己，那必须是大泽骏弥，他和大泽骏弥，自上帝创造伊甸园之初，就被安放在了这里，那时候的天使不一定是好的，恶魔也不一定是坏的，所以他和大泽骏弥相依相伴，无话不谈，直到那两个人类的出现，这让川尻莲第一次知道了爱情的存在，让他生平第一次有了欲望，有了对那只不谙世事的天使的性欲。

上帝怎么会允许自己所创造出来的天使被恶魔所惦记，他派了一个任务给川尻莲，让川尻莲诱惑亚当与夏娃偷食那伊甸园里的苹果，川尻莲的任务完成的有多成功，坠入地狱的时候就有多绝望。

大泽骏弥祈求着上帝，祈求着不要把川尻莲从伊甸园里赶出去，但上帝充耳不闻，放任着事态的发展。

“莲桑否想起了我是天使长啊，我的一举一动都代表着天堂的阵营，不能因为我的一己私欲加剧人间的悲剧啊”

川尻莲想起了那浑身是血的大泽骏弥，想起了人们口中消失了的天启骑士，当时折磨自己的便是“死亡“骑士，失踪的也是“死亡”骑士。

一切都解释的通了，对方为什么会装成恶魔，又为什么会满身是伤的站在自己面前，死亡骑士并不是失踪了，而是被大泽骏弥亲手杀戮了。

在伊甸园里不谙世事只会冲着自己傻笑的大泽骏弥彷佛还在昨天，一转眼便已时可以杀人不眨眼的天使长，可以带领天使大军攻打地狱的首领。

“为什么要将我囚禁于此，表现得宛若一只恶魔”

白色的羽翼与黑色的羽翼交叉拥护在一起，恶魔的尖角与天使的光环靠近着，贴在了一起，川尻莲贴在了天使的怀里，温暖又明媚的荣光将自己的阴暗面一扫而光，祷告台上的白色玫瑰彷佛也被那荣光所温暖了一样，此时又变得生机勃勃，枯黄的枝叶此时也已经变得艳绿无比。

大泽骏弥失声笑了出来，目光对上了川尻莲得眼睛，轻轻的抚摸着对方哭红的眼角。

“只是不想再让我的恶魔受伤罢了”

“但我也不想让我的天使再独自一人承担了，把所有的一切都告诉我，骏弥”

弱肉强食的世界，不管是在天堂还是地狱，都是一样，觊觎天使长位置的天使自然是多的数不过来，纵使大泽骏弥再是将小镇庇护的再好，但也总归会有漏网之鱼，被嫉妒心侵占了理智的天使来到了这座小镇。

在祷告的仪式上，红眼的天使将川尻莲的恶魔形态在人们的眼中展露了出来。  
自私又可悲的人类霎那间被吓得惊慌失措，眼里透露着对他们长久以来信任的神父露骨的恐惧，彷佛那已经不是他们的精神支柱，而是他们恐惧的源头，而这前前后后的变化，不过十秒而已。

等到大泽骏弥赶到的时候，诺大的教堂变得空空荡荡，一片狼藉，镀着金边的琉璃玻璃稀稀碎碎散落了一地，头顶的水晶吊灯摇摇晃晃的快要坠落下来，祷告台上信徒们所送来的鲜花早已经不在，残破的落在地上，神父每日精心擦拭摆放的凳子此时乱七八糟的倒在了地上。

无论何时都意一丝不苟的神父此时正失魂落魄的坐在祷告台上，黑色的羽翼把神父那黑色的长袍撑裂，同满地残破的鲜花好无力气的落在了地面上。

大泽骏弥的心口瞬间窒息，一个箭步冲过去将川尻莲拥在了怀里，走进了大泽骏弥才发现，川尻莲那高领的长袍已经变得污秽不堪，唯一裸露出来的的皮肤上青青紫紫伤口一大片，甚至有的地方已经流血，结痂。

恶魔发怒的样子司空见惯，但却从未有人看到过，提起过，甚至幻想过天使发怒的样子。

死亡向来都不是最可怕的，遗忘才是最攫取人心的，自天使长的怒火袭击了小镇之后，所有人都在一瞬间烟消云散，连灵魂也一同弥散在了那风轻云淡的空气中，没人任何人记得他们存在过，甚至连上帝都未曾记得他们的存在，放佛这世上从来未曾有过这个小镇一样，自然也没人任何人再去渴望那做平和的小镇了。

而那位被嫉妒所占领身心的天使，同样随着这所小镇烟消云散了。

报复总是会比治愈来的简单，大泽骏弥的报复并没有让川尻莲开心起来一点点，反而令本就绝望的川尻莲更加伤心欲绝，无法继续看着恶魔的哭泣，大泽骏弥将恶魔的这段记忆抹去了，并将他囚禁在了教堂，没有记忆便未曾发生。

骏弥

川尻莲呼唤着他的名字。

他感受到晶莹的泪水滑落到自己的羽翼上，他看到自己的双手被川尻莲十指交叉紧紧的握住。

我回来了，我不会再丢失任何的记忆了。


End file.
